The Best Gift
by alice writes stuff
Summary: ((Spoilers for 2x2)) Alec is surprised to find Magnus redecorating, of all things, and Magnus wonders how exactly he's going to be able to top giving somebody a fire-breathing death snake as a present.


**A.N- I got this idea after this week's episode. Since it ended on such a serious note, I wanted to write something a bit more light hearted to try and lift the mood. Inspired by the scene where Magnus calls that fire-breathing death snake the best gift he ever gave anyone. I don't own the characters. Don't forget to read and review!**

When Alec first started his relationship with Magnus, he had expected a lot of weird things. Magic, crazy vampire exes and casual references to long dead historical figures were all part of what he'd expected. Walking in on Magnus debating where to put an antique-looking vase hadn't been.

"Magnus?" In his surprise, Magnus almost dropped the vase, catching it just in time.

"Oh, Alexander, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. Um, where did you get the vase?" He looked around the apartment, seeing all the other things there that had appeared since he'd last been here. "In fact, where did you get all this stuff?"

"Interesting story, actually. You see, Simon needed to see Camille, so he went to me for help tracking her down. We ended up going to her place in India, where I found a few things that used to belong to me from the days when we were dating." Alec frowned.

"You know, most people, when they get out of a relationship like that, forget books, sunglasses, maybe a shirt or two. Not expensive vases and… wait, is that a snake?" He asked, pointing at the creature Magnus had just pulled out of the large brown bag sitting on one of his chairs.

"I think we've established that I'm not most people, Alexander," he paused, smiling. "And yes, this is my snake. Don't worry, it's not going to hurt you. It only breathes fire at a small range, so as long as you don't stand too close you'll be fine."

"Wait, what? You got a fire-breathing snake?"

"Correction, I got Camille a fire-breathing snake. I almost feel bad taking it, since it was the best gift I gave her. Or anyone else, for that matter."

"Wow. You know, don't feel any pressure to top that or anything, I really don't mind." Alec was starting to wonder if he'd made the right decision here. Surely it was a bad sign that his boyfriend thought dangerous reptiles made good presents? Then Magnus smiled, and he decided that he could deal with a few deadly reptiles if it meant that he could keep seeing that smile.

"It wouldn't be any trouble to try topping it. It might take a little time, but I'm sure that by next Christmas I should have something."

"Or you could just give me a gift card. You know what they say about gift cards, they're the gifts that keep on giving."

"Maybe so, but there's nothing personal about a gift card. Frankly, you're too special for me to want to give you something so flat." Alec blushed, and smiled.

"Honestly, I think this is enough." He gestured between them for emphasis. "You don't have to get some ridiculous magic pet or arrows that shoot fireworks or something. This, what we've got just now, it's more than enough." Setting down the snake, Magnus took a step closer and hugged Alec tightly.

"You're right, Alexander. This is enough." he paused. "Although, arrows that shoot fireworks does sound like a good idea, I'll have to write that one down." Alec pulled back from the hug for a moment, then before he could think twice about it, he started laughing. It had been too long since he'd really laughed, and it felt great. After a moment, Magnus joined in. For a few minutes, they stood there, smiling and laughing at the craziness of the idea, all the while Alec having no doubts that Magnus could pull it off if he wanted to.

"I-" he stopped himself. There was something he knew he wanted to say, but at the same time, it felt too soon, and still not quite clear enough. Instead, he pulled Magnus back into the hug. "Thank you. For everything. You have no idea how much I appreciate all your help these last few weeks."

"It's no problem, Alexander. That's what relationships are all about, really. You help them out when they need you, because you know that when it comes down to it, they'll do the same for you."

"That makes sense." He smiled. "Hey, I'm getting the hang of this. I guess all those years guiding Izzy through her relationship problems paid off." Yes, he'd never given much good advice beyond telling her to take a day or two to eat ice cream and listen to sad music, after which she ought to get over it. But Magnus didn't need to know that.

"I thought you would. Now, would you mind coming with me to the store? We'll need somewhere to put this guy, preferably somewhere he won't be able to get out. I would go myself, but there are too many things I'll need to get, and it's either bring along someone to help or levitate some of it, and which one do you think the mundanes will find more suspicious?"

"I'll go." It wasn't even something he had to be asked. Not only would it be nice to spend a little time with Magnus, but if he went along, especially if he was seen carrying heavy things, then nobody could question whether he was too weak to carry on fighting Valentine.

As they walked towards the nearest pet store, Alec almost instinctively took Magnus's hand. Even with all the rings and jewellery, it still felt like the most natural thing in the world. In that moment, all the weird things that had happened over the last few hours didn't matter. What mattered was that he was still alive, and able to continue fighting to keep the people that mattered most to him safe. And it was going to take a hell of a lot to change that fact.


End file.
